Mind, Soul and Adolescence
by AyWolfNation
Summary: The following of a young shifter struggling with not only the drama and hardship of high school, but transitioning into maturity and adult hood as Lauren Lewis battles with her inner animal and her life long friendship with a certain succubus. AU. Hope y'all enjoy! G!P Sexual Agression. Sexual Violence. Physical Violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Only ten seconds left on the board, Lewis has the ball taking it down the court. 54, 56 Chiefs in the lead, can she tie it up or take it all?"

The squeaking of shoes across the floor fill the gym as the blonde makes her way down the court. Reaching the three-point line, she positions herself for the shot. One second left on the clock as she sends the ball soaring into the air. The crowd suspended in suspense as the ball grows closer to the goal. All that can be heard before the crowd goes wild is the swish of the net. "KANDLERS WIN! LAUREN LEWIS TAKING THE WOMANS BASKETBALL TEAM TO THE FINALS!"

"Great game blondie!"

"Yeah, way to put it to the Chiefs!" High fives and pats from each teammate as she makes her way to the bench, the crowd already filing out. Lauren Lewis, grade A student, high school all-star basketball player.

Also a shapeshifter.

"You look good on the court, even better in sweat." A voice husked out from the stands.

"Thanks Evony.." the blonde snorts dryly.

Evony Marquise, the schools head cheerleader and most sought after girl at school. "I'm serious shifter, the way the sweat glistens off your body, it's no wonder you have all the girls pining after you."

Pulling the sweatshirt over her head, the blonde stares at the brunette for a moment, she and Evony have been at this dance for months now. "Only person I see pining is you, and it's still not working." She finishes, wiping the sweat from her face.

"Aww, come on feline. You know I'm not going to stop until I can tame that black panther in you." Evony replies, leaning over the wall just enough to show some cleavage, despite the blondes clear distaste for the brunette, its hard to keep the sexual nature of her animal calm, forcing her eyes to flash a deep blue. Evony smiles at the reaction. "Maybe there is hope yet." The shifter shakes her head, forming a low growl "It's not going to happen Sidhe!"

"Don't forget that we can be pretty persuasive." The brunette taunts back, reaching out to cup the blondes cheek. "Didn't anyone teach you that no means no." a stern but gentle voice cuts through, removing the hand from the blondes face.

"And the succubus to the rescue." Evony grits, "One day you wont be around to protect her succubitch."

"Oh please, Lauren has you handled, I'm just tired of waiting around for you to get the point." She sneers, getting in the brunettes face. Evony snorts, as she backs away. "Call me when you want to release some of that tension." She responds, making eye contact with the blonde before leaving.

"Fucking Evony Marquise! You could have the attention of five hundred other girls, but no.. You just HAD to get in her crosshairs." The succubus whines, receiving a warning growl from the blonde. "Oh please Bo, I'm not any happier about it than you are."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. She just has a way of getting DEEP under my skin. Why did she have to pick my bestfriend?" the brunette pouts at the blonde.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's a bit jealous." The shifter teases, pulling the succubus into an embrace. "Well duh dummy, you're my bestfriend, and I think I should have some say in who you attract." The brunette teases back, squeezing the panther tighter. "Congratulations on the game by the way. I think this was a new record? 42 points, you should really let some of the other girls play every now and then, ya know?"

"and risk losing? No thank you." Lauren laughs, her internal nature taking control as she unknowingly nuzzles her face into the brunette's neck. Breathing in the scent of her friend. "Babe, you in here?" a deep voice cuts through the gym, startling the two apart.

"Over here." The succubus responds, turning back to the blonde who is blinking her eyes repeatedly and aggressively, "Lauren, are you alright?"

"Yeah, great. Listen I should probably go shower and get changed. See you later?" the blonde asks as she begins to walk towards the womans locker room. A scruffy man appears in front of her, "Hey Dyson." She states, receiving a nod. "Lauren wait, are you going be at the party later?" Bo asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She shouts as she disappears into the hall.

"Is she okay?" Dyson asks, pulling the succubus close. "Evony again." She replies, wrapping her arms around the wolfs neck. "Ah, she just doesn't know when to quit does she?"

"And make our lives easier? Of course not." The brunette chuckles.

"Well Lauren needs to do something about her quickly, or her inner panthers going to come out and have some fun." The wolf replies, placing kisses along the brunettes neck line. "What do you mean?" she husks back.

"Laurens close to adolescence." He replies, matter of fact. "I can smell it in her, well on you, but she's going to transition very soon, and before that happens the sexual nature in a shifter usually heightens. She may give into Evony if someone else doesn't get to her first." He finishes with a smirk. Dyson has already matured, and was well into his adult life before he and Bo got together.

"Hmm.." Bo thought, staring off in the direction the blonde went. She wondered if her friend knew this or not, and if that was why she was trying to hide her eyes earlier. "My inner wolf always wants to come out and play with you, babe." Dyson hums against the succubus neck, "Want to come over before the party?" he husks, biting down on her pulse. Inhaling sharply, the brunette pushes back against the wolfs advances. "I would love to baby, but I just remembered I told trick I would help him with something after school." Dyson gives her his best pout.

"I'll see you later though?" she asks as she begins to walk away. The wolf nods his head in response.

* * *

The blonde stares at herself in the mirror. She looks the same, maybe a bit more definition in her muscles, but nothing else seemed different, but she felt different. Renewed almost. She couldn't understand why she felt so off balanced. A loud bang startled the blonde forcing her into a defensive stance, which could not support the towel once wrapped around her body. Any equally startled blonde stared on as the shifter eased, realizing there was no threat.

"Jesus Lewis, could you cover those?" the blonde girl responds covering her eyes, as she reached down for the towel.

"Sorry Tam, a bit on edge I guess." The shifter replies taking the towel. "All good, just forgot my letterman." The blonde replies turning towards her locker. "Great game by the way. Way to leave us all behind." She finishes, slamming her locker shut.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lauren growls, glaring at the Valkyrie. "Exactly what I said. You are a ball hog, and a glory hog. The coach wont give us a second glance, because you are to busy running the court yourself." Tamsin spits, stepping towards the shifter.

"If you were half as good as the other players, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Lauren bites back, flaring her teeth.

"You better watch yourself pussy cat, you may just doubt yourself in the finals." The blonde presses back, her eyes darkening. Something inside the shifter ignited as she lunged at the Valkyrie, pinning her against the wall.

"Lauren!" a voice chimed in. A voice all to familiar to the blonde. "Stay out of this Bo." She hissed, still holding tight against the other girl's neck.

"Sorry babe, not going to let you go to jail over this broad." The succubus replies, placing her palm against the shifters bare back. Releasing a steady pulse into the blonde she loosens her grip, stumbling backwards. An unfamiliar rage fills the blonde as she shoves her friend hard. "What the hell was that for?" she grits, pressing the brunette against a row of lockers. "Umm, thanks succubitch, but I have to go." Tamsin speaks up before disappearing through the door.

"I was dealing with it!" the shifter continues, placing a hand on against the lockers on each side of the succubus. "Yeah, quite stupidly I might add." Bo shot back, not showing any sign of intimidation. The shifter stared at her friend for a few moments, before huffing out and retreating. She began to pace back and forth, mumbling to herself all while the succubus's eyes raked over the blonde's body. She and Lauren have been best friends since childhood, and not once could she think of another time she admired her friends body the way she was now. Lauren, catching glimpse of her friends now very blue eyes, realizes she is again very naked. Groaning, she searches out the damn towel, spotting it next to the succubus. "Do you mind?" she asks, pointing towards said towel. The succubus following her point, picks up the towel, but makes no attempt to return it.

"Bo, please." The blonde whines, reaching her hand out. Bo of course wanting to cease this opportunity at teasing the blonde, crosses her arms, holding a devious grin. "Come get it." She taunts, enjoying the excitement she was receiving from this. She didn't really know why she was wanting to tease her friend, but she liked it.

"Succubus.." Lauren warned, taking a step forward. She too was enjoying the sudden game between the two. Sure they have always partook in the occasional banter, but nothing quite like this. The shifter now only a few inches away from the brunette could smell the herbal and earthy scent that was the succubus, making her eyes flash. Neither entirely sure what the other was challenging just stood there, processing what it all could mean. Laurens thoughts on what she thought was a platonic friendship, and Bo wondering if any of this had to do with Laurens soon to be transistion.

The loud and obnoxious ring tone of Dark Horse began to blare, breaking the connection between the too as Bo fought to pull her phone out. "What?!"

"Woah there bobalicious, its just me."

"Sorry Kenz. A little tense." The succubus responds eying the shifter who is now retrieving the towel.

"No prob, listen Hale forgot to pick up the kegs, do you think you and Dy could swing by and pick them up?" with the blonde now covered, the succubus could better concentrait, "Umm, sure yeah. I'm not with Dyson right now, but I can still get the kegs." She replies, watching the blonde disappear behind a locker. "Are you sure you can get them yourself? They are pretty heavy Bo."

"I'm with Lauren, she can use her big girl panther strength to help me." Bo responds smirking at the blonde peering from behind the locker. "I heard that!" she mouths at the brunette. "We got this Kenz, don't you worry." Bo continued, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Thanks BoBo! See you two later!" Kenzi responds before hanging up. The succubus frowns when the blonde returns fully clothed. "What? You had your fun." Lauren teases, grabbing her bag from the bench. Tossing it onto her shoulder she holds her elbow out, "Shall we?" she says gesturing towards the exit.

* * *

"Lift on three Bo!" the blonde pants out. "I did, you didn't lift till after three."

"No, you lifted on two." The blonde argued, placing her hands on her hips. "Lauren, I lifted when you said three." Bo argued back, crossing her arms.

The keg vendor watched the two before speaking up, "Would you guys like help?"

"NO!" both shouted at the man before laughing at the absurdity of the scene. "Okay, how about 'Ready? Lift?' then" the shifter suggested, preparing herself to lift.

"Fine.. Ready?" the brunette responded. The blonde chuckled shaking her head at her stubborn friend.

* * *

"The kegs have finally arrived!" the petite brunette shouts, before grabbing the two, "Where the hell have you two been? It's six after ten, the party started six minuets ago!"

"The kegs were heavier than we thought Kenz." Bo replied, stretching out the strain in her back. "Told you to lift with your legs, not your back." The shifter whispers to the brunette, as the smaller woman continues her rant. "Yeah, well If I wasn't supporting all of the weight, I wouldn't be having this issue right now." She teased back, nudging the blonde in the ribs. The sudden grunt from the blonde stopped the ranting woman in her tracks. "You guys find this funny?"

"No."

"Nope." They each respond, as the smaller girl walks off mumbling something in Russian.

"You know I have to deal with her when she's pissed right?!" Bo elbows the blonde again. "Ay! Not my fault." Lauren whines, holding her side.

"Great game Lauren." Two voices chime in as a set of redheaded twins walk by. Effectively grabbing the blondes attention. "Thanks Ladies." She grins, watching the two disappear into the crowd.

"Oh gag me." Evony's voice comes from behind, making the blonde physically cringe.

"Who invited you?" Bo question, glaring at the woman. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I needed one." She responds, shouldering past the succubus. "Lauren, can I get you something to drink?" The blonde for a half a second wanted to give the brunette a piece of her mind, but thought better of it as she actually did want a drink, and sending her off would give her a moment of peace. "You know what, I would love one."

The brunette a bit surprised at her response grinned before nodding. "I will be right back1" she replied, almost leaping for joy as she disappeared into the masses.

"Seriously?" Bo questions. "What? I'm thirsty, and no where near ready to fight that." She replies, gesturing to the crowd.

"There you are." Dyson's voice cuts through the music as he sweeps Bo into this arms. Lauren watching the two, fights an unfamiliar battle inside, as the wolf put his hands all over her friend, but quickly shakes the feeling. She's seen then both together all the time, and has never had a problem before. "You both want to dance?" he asks, looking between the two, before stopping on the blonde. "Come on Laurem, you know this old dog has some moves." He finishes awkwardly shaking his body around. Forcing the blonde to chuckle. "Cute," she responds, "but I think I'm going to go find Hale. I need to ask him something about Physics."

"You can't seriously be thinking about school right now. Lauren its Friday, and were at a party." Bo jumps in. "I know, it'll just be a quick question, you two go dance. Have fun!" she encourages, shoving the two into the masses. Out of the corner of her eye she catches Evony heading back with two cups in hand. Realizing that was no longer worth it, she takes off up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing, all types of fae and humans alike were mashed together in the tiny living room. The masses overflowing out back.

"What up Bobalicious! Wolf man! It is hot in here or what?" The tiny brunette shouts above the music. The succubus grinding down against the shifter as they sway to the upbeat music.

"Hey lil mama." Another voice joins, as Hale swoops his lady into his arms. Giving the other two a head nod.

"Hey Hale, where's Lauren?" Bo asks, still twerking into the wolf.

The siren shrugs, as he places kisses to the petites neck. "I haven't seen her since the game."

"Did she not find you? She said she needed to talk to you about physics or something." The brunette asks, slowing her sways.

"Mm, no? Haven't seen her." He continued, glancing around the room. "Maybe she got caught up with two certain redheads." Kenzi teases.

"Or Evony..." the brunette mumbles to herself, determination in her eyes. "I'll be right back babe. I want to make sure she's ok."

* * *

The evening air was crisp and cool against the shifters skin as she leaned against the balcony. The stars were out shining bright for the young feline. The blonde couldn't help but take it he serenity and peacefulness it had to offer. Bringing the calm to an abrupt end the sliding doors swung open, as a what seems to be very drunk Valkyrie stumbles out. 'Great...' the blonde thinks as she tries to ignore the sudden intrusion.

"Wow, I thought you only like to be alone on the court, but parties too? You must live a lonely life." She taunts tossing her empty beer over the balcony. The shifter grits her teeth as she tries even harder to ignore the other girl. "Aww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Did you need something Tamsin?" The blonde sneers, flashing her eyes at the Valkyrie.

"What? Two teammates can't have a civil conversation?" The Valkyrie pushes, stepping closer to the other blond, noticing the tension in the shifters form.

"Hardly civil if you ask me." She bites back. All she wants is a little peace, is that too much to ask for? "Just leave me alone Tamsin."

"This balcony is big enough for the both of us. I'll stay on this side, you as you were." Tamsin presses further, as she saunters up to the blonde, the close proximity between the two was testing the shifters inner beast, begging to come out and play. Grunting the blonde pushes away, " all yours." She sneers as she headed back in. Hearing the Valkyrie chuckle before sliding the door closes.

As the blonde disappeared down the hall, another figure appeared from a dark room, joining the Valkyrie outside. "You're right, she is most definitely in transition. I don't think I've ever seen her this on edge." Tamsin speaks chuckling to herself.

"Good, if that's true then getting her to bed will be much easier than I thought." Evonys speaks handing the Valkyrie a twenty. "Nice job on pushing her buttons."

"Anything for a quick buck, but I would suggest taking it easy. Her sexual tension is not the only thing heightened during transition."

"Don't worry, I like it rough.. aggression is my middle name." the sidhe laughs walking back into the house.

"That's not what I meant…" the Valkyrie whispers.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite succubus!"

"Hi Vex." The brunette sighs.

"What's wrong my little succubus? Mutt got you down?" The Mesmer teases, tossing an arm around Bo's neck.

"Dyson, and I are good. Not that's it any of your business. I'm looking for Lauren, have you seen her by chance?" She questions popping her head into an empty bedroom.

"I saw her and Tamsin on the balcony a while ago looking like they were about to tango, and not the sexy kind if you catch my drift." He responds giving the brunette a wink. "Little blondie came back in after a while and disappeared towards the master bedroom."

"With someone?" She questions, fighting the slight pang in her chest from the thought.

"Sorry two question limit. Go find out for yourself succubus." Vex taunts walking off towards the stairs.

* * *

"Come on Evony, I'm not in the mood." The shifter whines rubbing her temples.

"I'm hurt Lauren, I thought you and I had something good." The brunette teases, holding her chest.

"Hardly.. this little game or whatever you want to call it was fun for a while, but now it's just getting old, and your honestly testing my limits now." Lauren bites back throwing herself back on the bed. "What a day..." she mumbles.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know I've been a bit overwhelming and have come on strong, I just really like you Lauren, that's all. But right now you look like you could use a drink, and someone to vent to?" She replies slowly moving towards the shifter, in hopes of not scaring her. "You can't keep everything bottled up you silly feline."

Lauren rubbing her face for a moment ponders the brunettes hidden agenda, but after seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Lauren relaxes a bit. "I guess I did take you up on a drink didn't I?" The blonde chuckles sitting back up.

"Yes, and I risked my life through sweat and grim for this drink, so you better enjoy it." She teases back, handing the drink off, as she sits down next to the blonde.

"My night in shining armor." She nudges the brunette. Taking a big sip of the fruity concoction. "Not bad."

"You know, I thought maybe I added a bit too much terra root." She smirks as the shifter processes what she said. Spitting out the sip she just took.

"You what?!" She growls tossing the cup across the room. Grabbing her head as she fights to keep her balance. "You stoop to drugging me to get me in bed?"

"Oh relax. It's only a mild sedative, mostly to make you not care, and let your inner beast surface as I have my way with you of course." Evony laughs as she shifts across the blonde's body. Lauren's attempts at fighting her are worthless. She literally had no strength, as the brunette pushed her back into the bed. "Just relax Lauren, this was bound to happen, I was just speeding up the inevitable." She purrs, pressing kisses along the blondes neck.

"Bull..shit... you knew this... would never happen. That's why you drug..ged me." The room was becoming dizzy not only from the root, but the sensation her body was receiving. She was struggling against her inner panther.

"Time for kitty to play, come out come out where ever you are." The brunette continued her onslaught against the blonde's pulse point, noting the sudden increase in beat. The blonde's eyes here flashing back in forth from hazel, and blue. The blue lasting a little longer each time. She couldn't believe this was happening. She, willing or not, couldn't contain her panther any longer, as her eyes flashed a deep blue. Lifting the brunette, she flipped them both, starting her own onslaught against the woman's neck, the scent of the brunette's arousal only spiked the panthers hunger. The brunette gasping into the blonde's ears, while scraping her nails against her back forced the blonde to release a low but vocal growl. This was play time.

* * *

The succubus was half way down the hall when she heard who she assumed was Lauren growl. Panic set in as she bolted for the master room. She could hear moans from another party as she got closer, making the succubus physically ill. 'No one touches my Lauren's.' She thought as she burst through the door ready to kick some poor unexpecting soul's ass for touching her friend. What she wasn't prepared to see was her blonde pinning Evony to the bed naked, and now sporting a new member. Evony looked just as confused, and thrilled all the same time. As the blonde began to thrust her new member deep into the brunette. The succubus couldn't tear her eyes away, she couldn't understand how her friend, who was female, all of a sudden had a penis. She was just naked in front of her earlier and not once did she see it swinging around. How is this possible?! Evonys moan brought the succubus from her thoughts and rage filled her. That was her blonde! She moved fast pulling at the blonde. The sudden intrusion forced the beast to lash out, shoving the succubus back. "Oh, god yes! Join us Bo!" Evony whined as the blonde pounded her with no remorse. She couldn't believe her friend broke down. It had to be the transition. "Lauren enough! This isn't you doing this!" Bo begged tugging again at the animal.

"God, but it is Bo and damn does this feel good." The blonde growled. Panting against the brunette below her.

The rage inside he succubus only grew at the comment. Doing the only thing she thought she could, she pulsed her friend again. The first pulse only seems to arouse the blonde even further, so Bo hit her with another one much stronger than the last as the eyes in the blonde rolled back and her body relaxed enough for the brunette to shove her off onto the floor.

"How dare you!" Evony grits grabbing the succubus by the throat. "Fuck you." Bo choked out as she connected her fist to the other woman knocking her momentarily stupid. Grabbing her by the hair the succubus smacked her head against the bed frame before pulling her towards the door, "I swear to god if you touch her again I will kill you!" She shouts throwing the naked brunette to the hallway floor, slamming the door in her face.

"Bo?" The blonde whispers from the side of the bed. The blue is still in her eyes but herself is back.

"Hey, it's okay. Are you okay? What did she do to you?" She asks crouching by the blonde.

"Terra root.." she groans covering her face. "I couldn't control my panther... its like I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop it. God... I told myself I'd never touch her! Gross.."

"Gross yes, but don't beat yourself up. She did this, she drugged you and forced your panther out because she knew you were transitioning and that your sexual nature would be vulnerable." Bo finished rubbing the naked blonde. Trying to look everywhere but at her.

"Well, that explains everything.. the mood swings, feeling renewed. The sexual frustrations ugh.."

"The new member down below?" The brunette asks, chancing a look. "Huh?" The blonde asks looking down her body, when she reaches her still loud and proud addition she flips, launching back into the wall knocking her head a bit. "What the hell! Why is there? How is there?!" Lauren shouts grabbing her member to cover herself only to freak out and let go again at the feeling of it in her hand.

"Woah, Lauren calm down for a moment. Here." She replies yanking the sheets off the bed. "Cover it with these and you won't have to touch it."

"Bo, what is happening?" She asks as she takes the sheet.

"I don't know babe, must be part of the transition." She states, eyes glued to the tented sheet.

"Stop starring at it!" The blonde groans shifting to sit on the bed. "I... I'm sorry Lauren. I'm just.. in just as much shocked as you are I guess. Trying to process."

"God, why won't it go away! Am I going to have this erection forever! What am I supposed to do, Bo?!" Lauren whines leaning her head into her hands. "What a fucking day.."

"Just calm down Lauren. I don't think you'll have an erection forever. You just need too.. idk.. just need to finish maybe? I did kind of interrupt.." the brunette looks at the blonde sheepishly. "How? How am I supposed to do that when I freak out just by touching it!"

"Idk.. just stroke it? You don't have to look at it while you're doing it! Gah, I am not ready for this." The succubus replies running a hand through her dark hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde challenges, clearly not in the mood. "Nothing.. listen.. I may have an idea, but I don't think your going to like it."

The blondes eyes grow wide as the realization hits her to what the succubus, her best friend, was offering. "No. no way. That will not help things!"

"Gee thanks friend. Confidence booster you are." The brunette playfully whines.

"Wha- no. You know what I mean." The blonde waves her statement off.

The succubus wanting to test the ground now decides to press further. Whether she was doing this to help her friend out or because she wanted to was still unclear but she can leave that thought for another day.

"I don't think I do, please enlighten me." She teased climbing into the blonde's lap. "Bo. Don't." The shifter warned as the brunette continued her movements. "Relax Lauren, I'm just trying to help you." She responds placing a single kiss to the shifters pulse point. Causing the blonde in inhale sharply. "Bo, please. I can't control this. Dyson will kill me."

"He'll understand." Bo said pushing the blonde down against the bed, gasping as Lauren's member pressed against her core. "God." the blonde growled, still fighting against her inner beast.

"Just let me release some of the tension, this doesn't have to mean anything." She whispered leaning close to the blonde's lips. "But I think it does." Lauren whispers back searching the brunettes eyes.

Bo doesn't retreat, but smiles at the blonde's admittance, before pressing her lips to hers. Both girls moan at the contact, leading to humming, which led to gasps as the two begin to pick up pace, the brunette slowly beginning to slide against the blonde. The friction causing the blonde to cry out, as Bo begins to pull a steady stream of sexual chi from the shifter, whimpering at the taste of the blonde, she rolls her eyes into the back of her head. She too was begging to lose control, the feeling of Lauren's swollen member pressed against her core and the taste of Lauren's chi was almost enough to set her over the edge. Picking up rhythm the blonde begins to pant as her sudden release was quickly peaking. She's had sex many times before, but with her female parts, and never once that meant this much to her. The sensation was driving her crazy. With the succubus grinding down harder and faster the blonde couldn't hold back any longer as she released into the sheets, groaning at the ecstasy that filled her body. The sound of the blonde was enough to push the succubus over the edge as well as she let out a low moan, falling against the blonde, trembling against her.

"Wow.." the blonde husked out, still panting.

"You're telling me." The succubus replies. Trying to steady herself. "Feel better?" She asks eyeing the blonde, who just laughs. "You have no idea.."

"Good. Because I think you member left." She replies looking between the two. The blonde lifting the sheets, "huh.. mind blowing." She mumbles, staring at her cockless core.

"That it was." Bo chuckles, shifting off the blonde. "The things I do for you." She teases, tossing the blonde her clothing. "Oh don't act like you didn't get anything out of that." She replies hopping around trying to slide her jeans on.

"Bo?" A knock comes across the door startling the blonde who leaps to the floor on the other side of the bed. The brunette rolls her eyes at how adorable her friend is. "Yes babe, found Lauren. She needed to vent. Release some tension." Bo shouts smirking at the blonde. "Cute." The blonde mouths, flipping her friend the bird.

"Can I come in?" He asks turning the handle slightly. Bo goes to open the door but the blonde grabs her wrist, "Wait. What if he smells me all over you." She whispers, staring at the door. "Wouldn't be the first time." Bo teases, stealing a quick kiss before swinging the door open.

"Ladies. You okay Lauren?" The wolf asks, eyeing the two.

"Yep.. great." She squeaks, holding her breathe.

"Oookay... its late, did you want to get going babe?" He asks shifting his attention to the brunette. "Sure, I'll see you at school?" She turns to the blonde before waking off with the wolf, leaving a very confused and somewhat bothered shifter in the room.

"I'm dreaming.. I've got to be dreaming.." she mumbles slapping her face a few times.. "what just happened.."


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SHORTER, BUT RAN OUT OF TIME AND WANTED TO TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. HOPE YALL ARE ENJOYING THUS FAR. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**

"Trick, I need to talk with you!" Lauren all but shouts, bursting into Tricks sanctuary. Startling the old Fae and his guest. "Sorry Trick, I wouldn't barge in like this if it wasn't ur-, Oh, Bo. I didn't realize that was you." She stops mid rant, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Hey Lo. We might be here for the same thing." The succubus speaks, giving the blonde an apologetic look. She should have known Bo would have been just as worried about her, and that thought alone makes the Shifter's heart smile.

Releasing the breath, she was holding, Lauren proceeds to sit down next to Bo on the couch. "Well, what do we know then?" she asks Trick, giving the Succubus's knee a gentle squeeze.

"Well, like I was telling my granddaughter here, the biology of shifters is ever changing. What may happen to one, doesn't always happen to the other and vice versa. It's very rare, but is possible for a Shifter's animal to take form of the opposite sex. This doesn't usually happen during the transition though, most cases that I have heard about don't happen until the shifter is far into their adult life, and usually only happens when the shifter chooses a mate, of the same sex."

"Well it can't be that, I'm too young to even know what is it to mate with someone. There has to be another reason, is there a way to reverse this? I don't think I can handle another episode like last night."

"Well, there's always witch craft, but I wouldn't recommend getting mixed up in that Lauren. Though, it is possible that your Panther has selected a mate, and you just haven't realized it yet. Don't be ashamed of the gift your shifter has given you, things happen for a reason." Trick finishes pour the three a glass of single malt scotch. "The adolescence will test your patients and control Lauren, especially on the day of your transition. It wouldn't hurt seeking out information from a fellow shifter of their evolution."

"You mean seeking out information from a certain Wolf?" Lauren sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Why do you have to say it like that? He could be a lot of help to you." Bo snaps at the blonde.

"Woah," the blonde throws her heads up in defense, "I didn't mean anything bad by it, just the pride of my animal being hurt here is all. You know us felines are far more superior than a mangy wolf."

"You did not just insult my boyfriend."

"It's not an insult if it's true." The blonde replies smirking at the succubus. Trick watching the playfulness between the two couldn't help but smile at what he was witnessing. It seems the bond between the two goes further than just a friendship. "Well, be that as it may, superior or not, Dyson is one of your better options of helping you. He's been into this adult life now for 100 years. Wouldn't hurt to pick his brain a bit." Trick suggests, passing out the scotch.

"I know. I honestly wouldn't want to it to be anyone else." The blonde admits, sipping the malt beverage.

"You better apologize to him when you see him." Bo mumbles, swishing the liquid around.

"I'm sorry?" the blonde questions the brunette.

"Hmm?" Bo taunts, looking at the shifter, devious written all over her face.

"Mhmm, well Trick thank you for the scotch, and advice, but I need to get back to the lab before I lose my internship. See you, Bo." The blonde nods, placing the glass on the oak table, before heading for the stairs. "Lauren wait, I'll walk you out. Bye grandpa."

* * *

Reaching Laurens SUV, she turns to the brunette catching her eyes where they shouldn't be. "You didn't walk me out, just to be a good friend, did you?" she questions, smirking at the brunette.

"Guilty." She smiles coyly. "I uhh.. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, from everything last night." Lauren wondered when or if they would talk about last night's events. "It's okay, Bo. I'm okay. Were okay. You risked a lot, being with Dyson and having to do that, not to mention the shiner you gave Evony. I'm grateful for you." She finishes wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. "You mean the world to me, and I would never want anything to jeopardize that."

"I know." Bo mumbled, nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck. Everything seemed different about the shifter, the way she smelled, how she glowed when she was around Bo. Even the lingering taste of her chi resurfaced when the blonde was near. "I love you." she whispers.

"I love you too, you crazy succubus." Lauren responds, holding the brunette just a little bit tighter. She could feel her Panther trying to take over, but Lauren wasn't going to have it. She was in better control this time, and she wasn't going to but her friend in that position again. Just as the blonde thought that, she felt a pair of soft lips press against her pulse point. Sparking her panthers hunger. "Bo. What are you doing?" the blondes voice hitched.

"I don't know." She states, as she kisses her neck again, higher this time.

"Bo." The shifter warns, Bo looking up at the blonde, notices her eyes are shut. "Let me see your eyes." She pushes. The blonde shakes her head. "Please Lauren." After a few moments, the blonde slowly opens her eyes, meeting the succubus with a deep blue gaze.

Before she could register what was happening, the brunette has the blonde pressed against her SUV, lips meshing together as hungry groans are exchanged between the two. "Fuck Bo, we really shouldn't be doing this." The blonde choked out in-between gasps.

"I know." Bo replies, running her hand along the hem of Laurens shirt, she needed to feel the blonde again, actually explore her body. She knew deep down what she was doing to Dyson, but she couldn't help her actions.

Laurens growl in the brunette's ear ignited her inner succubus, "Keys now!" she ordered, pulling a small amount of chi, the blondes eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fought to gain her keys from her pocket. Pressing the unlock button, the shifter switches their position as she leans into the brunette against her car, she could smell the burning arousal pouring off of the succubus. "Shit." She hissed, the succubus was intoxicating. Shifting her leg between the brunettes, she felt a familiar tightness. It did not go unnoticed by Bo either as she snakes her hand between the two, straight into Laurens jeans. The shifter releasing a low roar, as the succubus squeezes the new participant. "Fuck.. Bo. Wait. I can't.." the blonde croaked, grabbing the succubus's wrist.

"Wait." The brunette pleaded, as she focused the shifters gaze to hers. "It doesn't have to mean anything." She whispers.

"But it does, Bo." The blonde choked.

"It means something for me too." The brunette declared, searching the blonde's eyes for further resistance or hesitation. "Let's at least go back to my place." Lauren spoke, gently removing the succubus hand from her pants.

As the two got into the car and drove off, a figure appeared from behind the alley. Evony stood there with a black patch over her eye, and an evil grin across her face. "You're going down Succubus." She laughs as she disappears back into the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. :) I'M VERY PLEASE WITH THIS STORY THUS FAR, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE AS WELL. THIS CHAPTER IS SHOTER AGAIN, BUT VERU JUCIY.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW ZAM. I 100% AGREE WITH YOU, G/Ps ARE ONE OF THE BEST TYPES OF STORIES. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY, AND I WILL CONTINUE WRTITING. :)**

"Lauren, I swear to God if you don't hurry and open this door, your neighbors are going to get one hell of a show." The succubus huffed against the blonde's neck. Her current onslaught wasn't helping get the door open any quicker. The blonde was half tempted to kick the damn thing down, when she finally felt the key slide in. Throwing open the door, the two nearly fell as neither stopped their previous flow. "Shit Lauren, I don't think I've ever been this turned on." The brunette husked, slamming the shifter against the entry wall.

"Fuck. You're telling me." She growled, picking the succubus up. "I think you're the only one that can drive me this wild."

Switching their position, the blonde presses the brunette against the wall, her inner panther eagerly grinding into the succubus's core. "Jesus Lauren, I think someone's excited to see me." The purring of Bo's allegation only further fueled the hungry animal inside. She needed and wanted every inch of Bo she could get. Despite her panthers want though, Lauren slowed things down a bit. She didn't want to rush this, she didn't want any emotion left behind. This was her best friend, her Bo, and as Lauren would later find out her mate.

"What's wrong?" The brunette examined. Noting the Blonde's current battle in her head. Instead of talking, Lauren decided to show her what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Pushing off the wall, Lauren carried the succubus to the couch, setting her down against the back. She studied her lover. From her concerned face, to her heaving chest, all the way down to the tips of her toes balancing her. "You're beautiful, Bo." The shifter husked, "I don't know how I never saw it before." She declared, gently running the tips of her thumbs along the brunette's pelvis bone, before sliding her hands up the bare of Bo's back. The succubus shivered at the slow burn, Laurens fingers tips left behind. Raising her shirt just enough, Bo finished the task, slowly lifting it from her body, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

Only when the shirt was tossed, did the shifter alter her gaze, framing every muscle flutter, every goose bump, and every freckle to memory. Bo was beautiful, in every way. The overwhelming feeling crumbled the blonde's restraint. Dropping to her knees, Lauren began placing sweet kisses down the succubus's stomach, breathing in the scent that was Bo.

Musk, and sweat. Heat and lust.

Laurens inner animal was going wild, begging to surface. Reaching the button of the brunette's leather pants, the succubus halts the blonde's movements, ushering her to stand. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Those words seem to excite the panther whose eyes flash a deep blue. Sauntering past the shifter, Bo turns their placement. The admiration the blonde seems to hold while looking at the brunette brings forth her inner succubus, eyes matching the other. "You make..." Bo begins, popping the leather fabric free, "me feel things." She continues, sliding the trappings down, discarding them somewhere in the room. "Things," she husks, stepping towards the blonde. "I never thought possible."

Giving the shifter a light shove, the blonde falls against the couch. "Things, only a," she begins, giving the shifters waistband a hard tug, "WILD animal could tame." Laurens panther was becoming more and more anxious with each passing moment. Unclasping the shifters belt, Bo watched the blonde as she began to loosen her restraints. Her jeans could barely contain her as it was, and with each tug the brunette grew dangerously close to her bulge. "Fuck.." Lauren growled as the succubus's thumb grazed her peak. Grinning, Bo takes Lauren's shaft into her hands, gasping at the sight. "I don't remember it being this big."

All thought process was out the window as soon as the succubus wrapped her fingers around. Lauren couldn't process anything other than electric jolts shooting through her body, absent mindedly thrusting into the succubus's grip. Taking the hint, the brunette begins to stroke. Relishing every moan and groan the blonde emits. "Jesus, Bo."

"Jesus yourself, Lo. God you feel good. So swollen." The brunette hums, transfixed on the hardening length. The erratic thrusts of the blonde, told the succubus she was close to release. She wanted to feel it. To taste it. Thrusting forward, the brunette takes the shifter into her mouth, inhaling as the tip hits the back of her throat. It's not too much for her handle, in fact it's the perfect amount. It's only further intoxicating to the succubus. Gaging on Laurens member adds fuel to the fire.

"Shit… Shit, shit shit, Bo. I'm abo… Fuuck…." The blonde groans, rolling her eyes in the back of her head as she fills brunettes mouth. The sudden intrusion is almost enough to set the succubus over. After a few pumps, the blondes body relaxes, her legs barely holding her up. "Maybe.. Maybe this having a penis isn't such a bad thing." The blonde pants in-between breathes.

"Such a boy." The brunette teases, running her body along the blonde. "What does that mean?" Lauren pokes, wrapping her arms around the succubus, as she stands. "Rather be pleased then give pleasure." She taunts, biting the blondes collar bone. "Well that was a lot of work. Exhausting." The blonde fake yawns, receiving a hard hit from the succubus. "Kidding! Kidding, I am far from done, you're intoxicating Bo. We're not done until I've had the chance to explore your entire body, and you feel ten times what you make me feel."

"I don't know if I should smack you for how cheesy that was… Or kiss you." Bo smiles at the shifter. This was most definitely the start of something new. Something more than what the last 10 years held. This was Lauren and Bo in their truest form.

* * *

"Now why would I lie about something like that? What could I possibly gain?"

"A lot actually, especially since Bo gave you that shiner and you're out for revenge. How low do you go Evony?" Dyson challenges, gritting his teeth at the woman.

"Touche wolf. I do want revenge, but I would take that into my own hands, at my own leisure. Now the succubus, she most definitely took things into her own hands, straight down Lauren pants." The shifter releases a growl at the woman, "You watch your mouth, Sidhe. Bo would never do something like that."

"Fine, Mutt. Don't believe me, go see for yourself, but don't come crying back to me when you find that shifter deep inside your girlfriend, pounding her brains out."

"ENOUGH!" Dyson growls, "Leave. Now."

"As you wish." Evony replies, laughing as walks away.

* * *

"I'll go slow, okay?" Lauren states, staring into the brunette's eyes. "Lauren, if anyone need anyone to go slow that would be you. You're the virgin here." Bo laughs, teasing the blonde. "Hey! I am not.. well, when I have my vagina."

"Exactly." The brunette grabs the shifters attention, reassuring her that she's okay, "I'm a succubus, Lo. I'm pretty sure I can handle it. You however, don't need to be afraid, or nervous… or gentle." She smiles, rubbing the blonde's cheek. She's no stranger to Lauren's vulnerability, but she is however new to being Lauren's vulnerability. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for though."

"No! I mean yes, I am. I want this. I want you. All of you. I just don't want to disrespect one Bo Dennis the succubus for below average performance." She finishes, mumbling through the last part. Earning a sweet giggle from the brunette. "Trust me, you silly feline. You already set the bar pretty high."

With the blonde grinning from ear to ear, the succubus takes this moment to kiss her pulse point, gently biting down. The low groan that follows, awakes both inner parties, as the blonde meets the brunette in a heated but passionate kiss, tongues begging for entrance, and fighting for dominance. Lauren can already feel the throbbing grow, and harden against her stomach. She has to admit, it's a very unusual feeling having something appear between your legs out of nowhere. The sudden pressure against the brunettes stomach, lets her know that Lauren's panther is ready to play. "Just ease it in." the brunette whispers, holding the shifters gaze. "What about protection?" the blonde asks, shaking from her nerves.

"I'm willing to risk it. Lauren I want to feel you, actually FEEL you inside me." Bo husks, rolling her hips into the blonde. Hoping the panther will soon take over. Breathing out one last sigh, the blonde begins to position herself, sliding her fingers just out of Bo's hole. The sharp intake of the brunette, gives Lauren the courage to test the waters, sliding the tip along Bo's clit. "Fuck, Lo." The brunette whined.

Covering her shaft with Bo's heat, the shifter began to press her thick hardening cock into the succubus's entrance, the pressure alone made the blondes eyes roll upward. "Oh wow." She groans, sliding her length all the way in, she stops for a moment to register that brunette's emotions. Receiving a nod to continue, the shifter begins a slow and steady pace in and out, stretching Bo with each thrust. This sensation is one the shifter could most definitely get used to. Just as the blonde was getting the hang of it, she felt a soft pull from the succubus, raging her inner beast from play time, to party time. She began to pick up pace, slamming her body into the succubus, as she drew moan after moan.

Each sip of chi took the succubus's arousal higher and higher. Laurens chi was like no other, sweet to the taste, powerful to the core. Something deep inside the succubus ignited, a since of belonging and wanting. "God, yes Lo, that's it. God… that's it." The encouragement from the succubus, pushed the shifter further, re-peaking that fire in the pit of her stomach. Bo's walls began to tighten around the shifter, grasping her bundle of nerves. "Shit.. Bo. I can't hold it.." The shifter cried. "God, oh yes, oh yes. Fuccckkkkehhhhh." The succus cried.

"Bo, are you in here?" the sound of Dysons voice fills the room as the blonde releases, pumping her load into succubus. Groaning at the ecstasy. The two were so lost in the moment, they hadn't heard the shifter walk in the room.

"She was right." The voice grabbing the two's attention, as Dyson stared on at the 'shifter deep inside his succubus.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW, I KNOW. SOME OF YALL ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR MAKING LAUREN SEEM WEAK, BUT SHE'LL COME BACK. SHE'S STILL YOUNG, AND NO MATCH FOR DYSON... YET. :) ALSO, SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. BEEN BUSY THE LAST TWO DAYS, AND REALLY WANTED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT FOR YALL. HOPE YALL ENJOY! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS, THERE WILL MOST DEFINENTLY BE MORE HOT AND STEAMY MOMENTS TO COME BETWEEN THE TWO LADIES. ;)**

The sound of glass shattering, and wood snapping could be heard throughout the house.

"Dyson stop! You're hurting her!"

Flashes of light lit the room, as claps of thunder roared through the skies.

"You're nothing but a goddamn freak!"

Sickly sounds of skin and fabric tearing, were followed by dark growls.

"Takes one to know one." The blonde croaks, spitting the red substance from her mouth. The comment fueling the wolfs rage, picks the blonde up and slams her against the wall.

"Dyson, leave her alone!" the succubus pleaded, pulling on the wolfs arm.

"Back off Bo, she needs to pay for what she did!" Dyson growled, clutching the blonde.

"She didn't do anything, please babe. Let her go." Bo continued to plea, panic setting in as it was clear the blonde was struggling for air. "Did she force herself on you?"

"What? No Dyson, she didn't force anything." Bo replied, completely dumbstruck.

"You wanted this?" the wolf asks, glaring at the succubus. He couldn't believe Envoy was right, of all people.

"Answer me!" he roared when the brunette didn't answer.

"Yes."

"Why?" He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe his girlfriend of three years could do this to him, let alone with another shifter.

"Dyson please." The brunette begged, she couldn't handle seeing either of them like this, Dyson so broken, and Lauren holding on for life.

"Did you mate with her?" The question catches both Bo and the blonde off guard. She wasn't really sure. Yeah, they made love, and Bo's always had a strong connection with her, she could always feel when the blonde was upset, or even now when she's hurting, but she never thought of it as being mated with her. "Dy." She tried to push the wolf in a different direction.

"Did you?!" the wolf pried, sneering at the brunette. The thing was, Dyson had long ago mated with Bo, and thought the actions were returned.

"Yes." Hearing that word, the wolfs world instantly began to crumble. You don't mate with someone lightly, its meant for life, and unfortunately wolves only mate once in their life. Sure, they have many lovers over their time, but when wolves mate, they give a part of their soul away, their actual being. Even if the sentiment isn't returned. Still grasping the blondes neck, the wolf stands there. Numb. How could he let this happen? Rage slowly seeping into his mind the more he processed.

He held the succubus's heart in his hand, he could so easily crush her the way she did him. A simple snap is all it'd take. As much as the wolf wanted to share his feelings with Bo though, he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her like she did. The unfortunate benefits of being mated, is how deep the love goes.

"Dy? Please. Please let her go, you're hurting her." The brunette whispers, taking the wolfs face in her hands. His eyes are the color of the sun, and she can see the ongoing battle in his head. "I'll do anything, please let her go." The brunette pleaded.

The gears in Dyson's head began to spin, if Bo wasn't going to be his mate, then he was going to force her. Ultimatum if you will. "Promise me you'll walk away. End it with her, and stay with me." He replies dryly.

Bo couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, she's never known Dyson to be so cold, and so detached. "Do that, and I'll let her live." The wolf snorts, grinning at the succubus's struggle. Of course, he wouldn't ever kill Lauren, but Bo didn't know that. She didn't need to, she just needed to choose him.

The hesitation in the brunette only angered the shifter more, as he rammed his claws into the blonde's abdomen, knowing well that he missed all vital arteries, only wanting to prove his point. The sudden cry from the blonde snapped the succubus from her thoughts. "Okay!" she croaked. Dysons grin only grew. "Okay. I'll walk away, just please let her go."

"Wise choice." He muttered, releasing the blonde. Bo began to run towards her when Dyson grabbed her by the arm, "Wrong direction." He spat. Dysons eyes were hollow, something deep inside of him changed. Bo didn't recognize the wolf standing before her. Giving the blonde one last glance, and receiving a subtle nod from the blonde that she would be okay, Bo yanked her arm from the wolfs grip and began to walk towards the bedroom door. She could her Dyson mumble something to the blonde, before he was hot on her heels. How could such a magical moment turn to absolute shit in a matter of moments. She couldn't believe she was walking away from the love of her life.

* * *

Day 1

The blonde struggled to open her eyes, the sun was seeping through the curtain cracks, shining over the chaos of the room. After Bo and Dyson had left, the blonde managed to crawl into bed in hopes and regaining some strength. The burning ache left behind by the other shifter had only grown since last night's events. She felt pathetic, and weak. The overwhelming feeling only tired the shifter, as the blonde closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Day 2

Dehydration. The only thought that crossed the blondes mind, as she sauntered into the kitchen. The blonde was teetering on the fence between survival and a deep depression. The only push she had, was the thought of getting Bo back.

Day 3

"Lauren Lewis takes the girls basketball team to the finals!" The cheers and stomping filled the gym. Lauren Lewis, Grade A student, and all start basketball player.

Also, a shapeshifter.

"Great game baby!" Bo grinned, jumping into her girlfriend's arms. Lauren smiled, as the brunette caught her mouth in a heated kiss.

Her scent, her touch, and her lips.

Everything felt so real. Felt so right. She was the happiest shifter in the world. "Thanks babe." The blonde spoke, placing the succubus back down. "Was the scout watching me?" Lauren asked, searching the crowd for the man from KSU.

"Of course, baby, everyone was watching you."

"Lauren Lewis?" A man in suit appeared behind the two. "Yes?" The blonde replied, turning towards the sound. The room shifted, as gymnasium faded and a black fog settled across the ground.

"Lauren." The sound echoed around the blonde, engulfing her in utter limbo.

"Lauren."

The blonde slowly opens her eyes, as reality sets in. She's back in her room, the evening sky filling the room with a soft glow.

"Hey." A gentle voice grabs the blonde's attention.

"Kenzi?" She croaks weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. You look awful blondie." The younger brunette replies, smirking at the shifter.

"Nice to see you too Kenz."

"Bo sent me. She wanted me to check up on you."

"How is she?" Lauren groaned, struggling to sit up.

"Woah, easy feline. You may have nine lives and all, but you don't need to be rushing through them." Kenzie replied, halting he blonde's movements, "She's fine. Well. as fine as you can be, being watched over twenty-four seven. As soon as she could break away from Douche she sent me here. She would have come herself, but she didn't want to risk Dyson coming back to finish you off."

The blonde's eyes flashed her deep blue at the thought of that arrogant mutt keeping Bo prisoner. She needed to see her, make sure she actually was alright. Pushing up the blonde hissed at the sharp ache in her abdomen. "Lauren! I'm not going to tell you again."

"Kenzi! I need to see her, I need to know she's alright!" The blonde fought, her efforts surprisingly futile against the petite girl. "I know, that's why I'm here. I came to fix you up, and get you back in tip top shape, and by the looks of it that's going to be quite the task." She responds eyeing the shifter.

"Damn it Kenzi.." the blonde for a moment filled with rage, relaxes as she looked at the human. The Russian thief that later became the best thing for Bo. Releasing a sigh, the blonde smiles at the brunette. "Fine... where do we start?"

"Well. just a thought and all, but maybe cleaning you up? This dried-on dirt and blood look isn't cutting it." Kenzi teases, reaching a hand out for the blonde.

"Kenzi. Don't ever change." The blonde replies, taking the shorter woman's hand.

Tomorrow begins the start of a new day. Lauren Lewis would get her succubus back if it took her last breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER ONE! :) IM PRETTY PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ASWELL. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES IVE SMILED OR LAUGHED AT THE CREATIVITY AND PROTECTIVENESS YOU ALL HAVE FOR THE LADIES. THE DESERVE IT, RIGHT? ANYWAY, A LOT MORE TO COME. ENJOY!**

"Rrrrr!" The blonde croaked, eye to eye with a menacing ladybug, who only stood its ground. Insulting the young feline. Clearing her throat, the blonde takes a deep breath, ready to release her deepest darkest growl. "Rrrraarr!"

The ladybug in return only flaps its wings at the sudden intrusion of air. "Why you little..."

"Whatcha doin?" A squeaky voice interrupts, startling the blonde into the air, and onto her bottom. Forcing a giggle from the other girl.

"Hey! You can't sneak up on people like that." The blonde justifies, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you were yelling at an innocent ladybug is all. I'm Bo." She explains, extending her hand. The blonde can't help but stare. "Lauren, and I wasn't yelling, I was growling." She responds, taking the brunettes hand.

"Didn't sound like a growl to me. What did the lady bug do to you anyway?"

"What? Oh, nothing really.. I was just practicing. I'm gonna be a big brave shifter when I grow up. Gotta start practicing now." Lauren replies, puffing her chest out. The younger brunette couldn't help but smile at how cute the blonde was. "It doesn't seem to be working very well." She states, matter of fact.

"Practice makes perfect. That's what my mom always told me." The shifter replies, kicking at the ground. The presence of the brunette seemed to make the shifter nervous, and her heart flutter all the same time.

"Well she wasn't wrong, and you know.. a little birdy once told me that ladybugs have the thickest skin around and are very hard to scare." The brunette teases, winking at the blonde.

Lauren smiles at the brunettes kindness, "I know you're lying.. but thank you." She responds, blushing at the other girl. The blonde was so adorable, that the brunette just knew that they would be great friends.

"You're pretty.." the blonde blurts out after a while, immediately covering her mouth at her sudden outburst, the brunette just laughs, taking the blonde by the hand, "Come on big bad shifter, we have training to do!" She teases, pulling the blonde in toe.

* * *

"Everything okay, Lauren?" Kenzie's voice rasps against the wooden door. The blonde had been staring at the fogged-up mirror for some time now.

"Yeah Kenz, I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment." She replies, wiping the mirror clean. The bruising around her neck has faded but was still ever obvious to the shifter. Continuing down, she stops at the puncture wounds graciously left by the hound, they were also healing nicely, but the memory still vivid. She could still see the look in Bo's eyes. The pain, and anger. She needed to make Dyson pay for what he did, how he made Bo feel, WHAT he made her do. The anger the blonde felt only seem to fuel, and strengthen her. Like her body was telling her something was wrong, and she needed to prepare, but most of all, she could feel this sadness deep inside, a sadness that somehow felt shared.

A few moments later, the blonde emerged from the bathroom, "Ready to go Kenz?" She asks, eyeing the brunette viciously typing away on her phone. "Bo?" She questions, taking small steps towards the human.

"Wha? Oh, no. Hale. We're arguing. He doesn't like that I've gotten myself involved with this." She states, placing the phone down. Walking to the bed, the blonde sits beside the Russian. "Kenz, I'm sure Bo would understand if you didn't want to do this, I know I would. This isn't your problem."

"Bo's happiness IS my problem though." She replies, taking the blondes hand. "Now. Let's go before Trick grows old..er."

* * *

"Tamsin, all I am asking of you is to "convince" Principle Orion to give up the shifters whereabouts. It's not like I'm asking you to break into his office and raid his file cabinets."

"But you really are Evony. It's the same thing." The Valkyrie replies, rubbing her temples. She was about sick of everyone flaunting over that damn shifter. What made her so special anyway?

"Do this, and I'll talk to Coach Jackson about you possibly starting in the Finals."

"Right, and why would I do this on something that may not even happen? How are you so sure you could talk him into that?" she questions, glaring at the woman.

"I have my ways," Evony grins puckering her lips in the mirror.

"If you have your ways, couldn't you have your way with the Principle then?" Tamsin pries, crossing her arms.

"And risk my full ride scholarship? No thank you." Evony snorts, fluffing her hair one last time before turning to meet the blondes glare.

"Wow. You sure know how to convince someone to do your bidding, Evony. You know what, why don't you have your precious Mesmer do it. He can control people just the same." The blonde sneers, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Valkyrie, haven't you always wanted to be the center of attention on the court? Here's your chance!" And of course that had always been the blondes dream, "Fine.. okay. I'll get back to you when I have some information." She replies dryly, walking out of the girl's bathroom. Evony turns back to the mirror, devilish grin on her face.

' _Evony Marquis always gets what she wants.'_

* * *

"Bo, I'm home." Dysons deep voice called out. The succubus was sitting in the dark, watching the wolf fumble around for the lights. Finally flipping them on, he sees Bo on the couch. "Hey babe, how was your day?" He asks, laying his leather jacket across his weight bench. The brunette continues to stare. The nerve he has, asking how her day was when knowing full and well that she was kept there in the filthy apartment.

He knew the beginning would be hard, but Bo's distance was only growing. "When are you going to give this act up, Bo?" He asks, sitting next to the brunette. She was dressed in her best leather suit, makeup dark across her eyes. He had to admit she was absolutely breathe taking right know. "You look nice, Bo." He purred, leaning in to kiss the brunettes neck.

A strong sensation poured through his body with such power, as he felt himself began to lose consciousness. The amount of force Bo was pushing into him was new to her. She didn't know she was this powerful. A soon as the wolf was down, she quickly gathered a few things and bolted out of the apartment. She knew he'd be hunting her down the moment he awoke, and she needed to be as far away as she could be before then.

* * *

"Trick, I'm telling you. Dyson has lost it, like coo coo lost it. He forced Bo to stay with him KNOWING she wasn't mated with him, and he hurt Lauren." The brunette argued, placing her hands on her hip.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you Kenzi, I'm just saying there is nothing in any book that I or anyone else has that will turn him into a chihuahua." The older Fae replied, stupidly arguing with the small human. "I'm sorry."

"Your granddaughter is being held captive by a manic wolf, Trick!" The brunette shouts, followed by something spewed in Russian. "She's had little sleep Trick. You'll have to excuse her." Lauren states, elbowing the smaller woman. "What we really need to know, is how to progress my transition, and start my training if we can."

"Lauren, I wouldn't recommend going up against a hundred-year-old shifter. Is Bo really worth losing your life for?" He pried, Of course he knew the answer, he would never want Bo in any harm, and he knew her life was very valuable to the shifter, but he wanted to make sure the shifter knew.

"She is my life Trick.. We.. We've mated. I'd give up anything to ensure her safety and happiness." The blonde's admission puts a smile on the old faes' face, he wondered when they would figure out they were mates. "So you finally told her?" He asks, walking to his hidden bookcase.

"Well no, not really. She admitted it when Dyson was threatening her, but I never told her how I felt."

"She knows. When two souls are bonded together, whether both parties know or not, they feel what the other feels, every emotion. Even pain in some cases. I'm surprised you two hadn't felt that sooner to be honest." He states, pulling a worn book from the shelf, dusting it off. "Evolutione autem Spiritu"

"Revelation with them spear who?" Kenzie questioned scratching the top of her head. Trick chuckled at the smaller girl, "The Evolution of One's Spirit, this book holds everything you need to know Lauren, but will not help progress your transition. That will happen on its own terms." He finishes, handing the book to the shifter.

Glancing through a few pages the blonde scrunches her face, "Do you maybe have an English version of this?" She questions, giving the older Fae a wary face. "Only one I'm afraid." He replies, giving the blonde an apologetic look.

"Well then it's a good thing you taught your granddaughter how to read Latin." The unmistakable voice of the succubus filled the room.

Turning towards the voice, Lauren's heart picked up pace. It had been four days since she last saw her succubus, her every scent invading the blondes nose, causing the shifters eyes to flash. "Bo.."

"Hey." She replies, as the shifter scoops her into her arms, pressing sweet kisses along the shifters neck, holding the girl ever so tightly. "Babe," the brunette chuckled, "Not here." She teased, secretly wanting the blonde's hands all over her body.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bo. God I was going crazy. Wait, how did you escape?" she stops her attack, staring into the succubus brown eyes.

"Magic." She replies, placing a tender kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Okay, you two. This is a place of sanctuary, we don't need you two defiling the sacredness of all this dust, and woodsy fragrance." The smaller brunette chimed in, separating the two apart.

"Thanks, Kenzi. So elegantly put." Trick puffs, rolling his eyes.

"Right." The blonde responds, clearing her throat. She never felt more alive than she did in this moment. Having the succubus close again made the blonde feel complete. The only thing now as keeping it that way, and any attempts to destroy that at bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, let me start out by apologizing for the massive delay. I've thought about this story every day, but could not get myself to sit down and write. Last month was very odd month, absolutely no motivation and I apologize for that. All things aside, I am pleased with this chapter. I feel it has opened up many new adventures and scenes to come. I hope you all enjoy, and can forgive the delay. Don't give up on me just yet! :)**

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, Evony, but Principle Orion doesn't know anything. All he knew was that she was taking some time away from school. He wasn't told where she would be." The blonde groaned, completely fed up with this man hunt. She didn't care for the shifter anyway, so why was she wasting her time?

"Someone has to know something Valkyrie! Are you that incompetent, you couldn't even ask who gave him that information?" Evony gritted, slamming her fist on the table, startling nearby patrons in the restaurant. Making a quick glance around, the brunette fixes her glare back on the blonde. "You better get me some real answers, or you can kiss your WNBA goodbye." She sneers, before standing to leave. "You're paying for this debacle of a get together." And with that, the brunette was gone. Leaving behind a very bitter blonde.

' _ **You don't own me, Marquis.'**_

* * *

"She attacked me in my own home, Trick. Even the Light Fae Elders would agree I have the right to justice." Dyson growled, staring down at the old Fae.

"You want to take this up to the Light Fae Elders, be my guest. Let's see how sympathetic they are when they find out you held her against her own free will, and not to mention nearly killing a pubescent shifter." Trick challenged, noting the sudden tension in the shifters form. The two stare for a moment. Dyson planning his next move.

Trick preparing.

After a few beats, the wolf drew in a familiar scent. Forcing the shifter's eyes yellow. "I knew she'd come here." He grinned.

Inhaling deeper, the shifter nearly choked as a second scent presented itself. Forcing a low growl from deep inside the wolf. "Where are they?!" he seethed.

"Dyson, this is a place of Sanctuary, not the Light Fae Elder's chambers. If you have a complaint I suggest you take it up to them. Now as for my right as the owner of this way station, I need you to leave the premises." The old Fae stood his ground, puffing his chest at the wolf. Who only stared at the old man like he was this unknown puzzle.

"And to think in your old age you'd be much wiser, Blood King." Dyson spat, chuckling as he sniffed the air one last time before slowly retreating up the stairs.

Relaxing his form when the wolf was finally gone, Trick quickly walked over to the phone on his desk, dialing out.

"Stella. It's me… I need your help…. How quickly can you be here?"

* * *

Making their way up the long drive, a white two story Victorian style house appeared just past the thick rows of cedar. "Whoa..." escapes the shifters mouth, earning a giggle from the brunette.

"What? I've never seen such a beautiful house before." Lauren maintained, peering off into the distance she could see an exceptionally sized pond, with a white dock going a third of the way out. Cedar trees continuing for miles, just past.

"Trick and my Grandmother took very good care of it. Even still, Trick tries to make his way up here every so often to 'dust it off', as he says." Bo laughs, taking in the sight herself. "I remember coming here every summer as a kid. Well, until I met you that is, then I spent every summer with you." she smiled, taking the blondes hand in her own.

"How come you never told me about this place before?"

"To ensure its secrecy. Being who he is, he always wanted to have a fall back plan if things went awry." Bo spoke, throwing the car in park. The two continued to stare at the house, this was going to be home for the time being. In all their years, neither ever expected to be where they were today. Just a week ago, Lauren was hoping to score a spot at UCLA on the woman's basketball team, and Bo… Preoccupied with the cliché of being liked in high school, and though not knowing at the time, was following her best friend on a notion. Given different circumstances Bo would have dropped everything, and everyone to follow Lauren to California.

Looking to the shifter, she can't help but feel like everything's finally been revealed to her. Her eyes now open wide to the big picture. She wasn't just intrigued by the adorable young shifter, finding her voice that warm sunny day, she was infatuated by her.

There was just still one thing left to be discovered; whether the same could be said for Lauren.

Clearing her throat, Bo captures the shifters attention. "We should talk." She states, running her thumb across the blonde's finger. Receiving a hesitant nod. "Sh-Sure. What would you like to talk about?" the blonde asks, knowing well what the topic of choice was. She just didn't quite know if she was ready for Bo's answers yet.

Rolling her eyes, a smile dances across Bo lips. "I think you know." She states, playfully shoving the shifter.

"You wanna do this right now? Here in the car?" the blonde asks, looking back and forth between the nice inviting house in the distance, and the gorgeous brunette to her side.

"Why not? I mean, we're already here. Alone-".

Sudden shifting and shuffling was made from the back as a small figure appeared from under their luggage. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA Please let me out of this car before you two have sex! I do NOT want to hear that." Kenzi shouts as she struggles to untangle her limbs.

The sudden interruption startled Lauren, forcing her panther into a defensive and protective mode, as she lunged at the smaller girl, pinning her against the back seat.

"Lauren, It's okay! It's just Kenzi!" Bo called out, tugging at the blonde.

"Oh my god, Kenzi! You can't just appear out of nowhere like that!" Lauren whined, retreating back into her seat, taking deep breathes to ease the adrenaline coursing through her body. "Where did you even come from?"

"Well my dear," she begins, brushing off the violent attack from her black and white long racer and vest. "that is a long story. You see, about seventeen years ago, my mom and dad met at this New Year's Eve party… gathering…. festival. Whatever you want to call it. Anyway, they both were so drunk, that they ended up doing the horizontal ba-"

"KENZI!" both girls scream in unison. "How…. How did you get in this car?" Bo asks, eyeing the petite girl. Last, they knew, she was staying behind, because Hale wasn't comfortable with her further involving herself in this shit show, but Bo should have known that you don't tell Kenzi what to do, and she's most definitely not one for being told no.

"I knew you would try and talk me out of it, just like Hale, but I couldn't leave my bestie out here on her own."

"I'm not alone though Kenz. Lauren is here."

"Yeah, and do you remember the last time you two were alone, and D-bag came along? Didn't end well for cat woman over here" she replies, whispering the last bit, while pointing to said cat woman. A low growl escaped Laurens mouth, warning the small Russian that she just insulted her animal.

Throwing up her hands up in defense, "Hey now, I didn't mean that in a bad way. Cat Woman can be a badass, not to mention Halle Berry is smoking hot."

Facepalming, the shifter turns to exit the car. "I'll be inside." She states, leaving the awkward stasis behind. The two brunettes watched as the shifter made it half way to the door before turning back, the soundless impression of a frustrated groan clear on the shifter.

Opening the door, she slumped back down into front passenger's seat. "Need the key?" Bo questions, a smile playing across her face. The pride of Lauren's panther was really being tested today, "Yes…" she simply states, pouting out the window.

"Soo.. were you two really going to bang right here in the car? I mean the house is right there." Kenzi asks after a few beats, effectively increasing the tension.

' _ **This was going to be a long stay...'**_ Lauren groaned to herself.

* * *

The ding of the front entrance filled the air, "Were closed, come back tomorrow." Trick calls out, placing the last glass onto the shelf.

"I'm afraid I can't wait that long."

Turning towards the voice, Trick is met by an averaged heighted brunette, grinning from across the bar. Another figure appears from behind the woman, much taller, with jet black hair, and tattoo below his left eye. "Whoever told you two that I serve to minors, was sorely mistaken. You two can't be in here."

"Oh, but your granddaughter is in here all the time, and unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure she's a minor. Considering we go to school together and all." The brunette taunts, sliding onto a stool. Trick didn't know who these two were, let alone what type of Fae they were, and that left him very vulnerable.

Eyeing the wooden slugger in front of him, hidden under the bar top, he makes a split decision to arm himself. "Ah, ah ah! Let's play nicely shall we?" the male speaks up, halting the old Fae's movements.

With the flick of his hand, Trick's hands are slammed against the bar top, stuck like a fly on a fly trap. _**'Mesmer'**_ he thinks, _**'what could these two punks possibly want with an old barkeep like myself?'.**_

"We're not here to hurt you, old man, I've simply come to have a few questions answered is all." Evony speaks, still wearing the same ominous grin when she first entered.

Injudiciously fighting against the Mesmer's hold, Trick glares at the two, "How could I possibly answer any questions you have. I have no knowledge of who you two are." He grits, relentless in his actions.

"Tsk. Now now, everyone knows the hold of a Mesmer is more powerful than a neuromuscular blocking agent. Are you really that foolish?" Evony taunts, reaching behind the bar for a bottle of whiskey.

Unscrewing the lid, she looks to the old Fae, "You don't mind if I help myself, do you?" she laughs, taking a healthy swig of the amber liquid, then passing it to Vex's unoccupied hand.

"Riddle me this barkeep, your granddaughter wasn't at school yesterday, or this morning. Her beloved shifter hasn't been there either for the past several days, and no, before you ask I'm not speaking of that mutt. Lauren Lewis. You know her, right?" she questions, watching many emotions dance across Tricks face. Conclusively giving away the answer. "Thought so." She hummed, twirling around in the stool, before walking to the end of the bar. "You don't mind if I have a look around, do you?" she questions, running her index finger along the old oak finish. "You have no right trespassing in my home. The Light Fae Elders will have you two thrown in a cell for the rest of your deplorable lives." Trick musters, watching as the woman saunters toward his sanctuary.

"Let them try old man, but also let it be known, bad things happen when people get in the way of what I want."

* * *

"You better run faster succubus, my panthers pretty quick!" Lauren calls out, as squeals of laughter echo in the night's air.

"Yeah, no its okay! Don't worry about me up here all by myself, you two go on and have your sexy time, god knows for the sake of my sanity, yall need to get that out of your system," the petite brunette hollers out, whispering the last bit.

The distant giggles and snapping of twigs edges the shifter on. One perk to being a panther on the hunt, in the dead of night, is the night vision. _**'There's nowhere to hide Succubus.'**_ She muses herself.

Quickly darting into thick vegetation, and cedar trees, Bo comes to a stop behind a tall brush, watching the shifter search her out. Giggling at the rawness of her hunting abilities.

Nearly tripping over a rock, the shifter growls. _**'How is this so difficult?! It should come second nature to me!'**_. Spotting some damaged brush, and what she assumes to be fresh tracks, the blonde grins to herself. "Gotcha." She whispers, quietly placing step after step as she inches her way towards the brush, pulling small inhales of the night's air, searching for that familiar scent she knows as home.

The felines attention was shifted when a soft thud came from behind, turning to see, she spots a small rabbit running off in the opposite direction. Shortly after, a twig snapped. The shifter spun on her heels, spotting a certain succubus running towards the pond. "Oh, no you don't." she playfully growls, hot on the succubus's trail.

Both slow, as they reach the edge of the dock. Bo turning to meet the blonde's predator gaze. "We have so much training to do." The succubus huffs, catching her breathe as the shifter slowly saunters up to the brunette, never breaking eye contact. "Let's get started then." She purred.

"Lets... First lesson, swimming." The brunette challenges, smirking as she hops onto the railing, and falls backwards. The sudden actions shock the feline, who could only think of Bo hurting herself, plunges in, her body instantly tense from the low temperatures of the water. Resurfacing, "Rrrah… Bo?" Lauren shudders, searching the waters with no luck.

The constant kicking, and splashing made it easy for Bo to tell were the blonde was. Slowly swimming up behind the shifter, Bo runs her hands along the smooth torso of the blonde, relishing in the sudden reaction she receives. "Were you a ninja in your past life?" Lauren whispers teasingly, arching her head to the side, allowing Bo more surface skin to run her lips along. "Maybe." She hums. "Maybe I'm just skillful in my movements." The sweet vibrations against the shifter's ear excites her panther, who hums in both agreement and approval.

Turning to face her lover, Lauren stares, wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her, clarifying every emotion Bo makes her feel, simplifying how it makes her feel, and last but not least illuminating what it means. "I love you, Bo Dennis." She states, searching for any sign of fear.

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I'm in love with you, Bo." She presses, genuine in her tone.

"I know." The brunette grins, tugging the shifter closer. "Were soulmates remember, bonded for life."

"Do you regret being bonded with me?" the shifter questions against her better judgement. Watching the succubus furrow her brows. After a fleeting moment, the brunette places her hand against the shifter's cheek. "I only regret not knowing how I felt sooner."

With that confirmation, Lauren surged forward capturing Bo lips. The kiss, though the initial connection was hard, was gentle and loving. Screaming out every feeling pent up inside the two, as tongues danced, and lips glided, this again.. Was Lauren and Bo in their truest form.

…

…..

….

…

…

"Um, Lauren." Bo inquired, slowing their motions to a halt.

"Hmm?" the blonde lazily replied.

"I think there's a snake in the water." She spoke in a low tone.

"Oh har har. I'll be taking that as a compliment." Lauren replies, smiling against the brunette.

"No, Lauren I'm serious. There is something swimming right towards us." Bo whispered, starting past the shifter, who was turning around. Sure enough ripples of water were being pushed in opposing directions as a tiny head moved towards the two. "We should go.." the shifter states.

"Agreed." Bo replied, dunking the blonde as she swam towards the bank.

"You better run succubus!" the blonde teased, hot on her trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bo burst through the back door, laughing from the excitement of the chase. Lauren was just steps away as the two continued through the kitchen; passing a startled Kenzi mid bite of her cereal, mumbling in Russian as she watched the two disappear into the living room.

"Can't keep up, Panther?" Bo taunt, running up the stairs two by two. "Speak for yourself!" the shifter teased, reaching out to grab the succubus as the brunette made a sharp turn. Lauren not being prepared for the change in direction, lost her footing and hit the ground sliding hard into the opposing wall. The rumble of the collision knocking over a nearby flower pot on the hallway table, covering the panther in soil. Lauren peeked an eye open as dirt continued to trickle down her head. Bo, who had seen the entire event couldn't contain her laugh as the shifter shook her body of debris. The laugh ultimately catching the blonde's attention. "Run." She stated as hazel eyes flashed blue. This game of cat and mouse excited Lauren's panther, which in turn excited Bo's succubus, knowing that she could get this kind of rise out of the blonde. Bo took off running as the shifter gathered to her feet, making her way towards the master bed room at the end of the hall.

Bursting through yet another door, Bo dove onto the bed, rolling till she was on the other side, staring at the empty door frame. A few moments later, Lauren appeared panting, as she caught the succubus in her sights. "You think this is fun, don't you?" she asks, stepping into the room. Grin across her face.

"and just what gives you that idea?" Bo teased, leaning back against cedar dresser. Exposing a small amount of cleavage in the process. Lauren just shrugs, kicking the door shut behind her as she continued her venture towards her lover. "Could have been your smile… Maybe your eyes," She stated with each step she took, watching her prey. "but ultimately, I believe the betrayer is the way your pulse quickens each step I take."

A seductive smile danced across Bo's face as she watched the shifter. This Lauren was new, more confident, and it shook Bo's succubus to the core. Closing the few steps, Lauren leered over the brunette, pressing her further into the dresser without influence or touch. Bo breaths were rapid, she was amazed at how impotent Lauren made her succubus. "What are you going to do about it?" Bo labored, her every will in complete submission for the blonde before her. Smiling, the blonde took a few steps back, watching as confusion and constraint tore through the other woman. Continuing her motion, Lauren began to loosen her shirt; one button at a time. The slow burn of the shifter's taunt pulled at the succubus, forcing will into her legs as she stepped forward.

Unclasping the last restraint, Lauren eased the fabric away, stepping into the master bath, disappearing from sight. Bo halted, unsure what to do. Though every nerve in her body begged for her to follow the blonde, she knew this was Lauren's show.

A few beats passed before the succubus heard what she assumed was running water. The thought of the blonde completely naked and soaking wet sent chills down the brunette's back. Several more moments passed, as Bo grew eager. She wasn't sure of the shifters intentions, but surely, she wasn't leaving Bo high and dry. Was she? Steam began to flowing through the door. The bathroom completely engulfed in a white mist. Curiosity finally taking over, Bo cautiously approached. Every sense in her body wired into finding her blonde. The steam was thick, impairing her vision as she progressed. The heavy water, deafening.

Lauren watched the succubus from a distance as she blindly meandered through the fog. This was exactly how Lauren wanted Bo; vulnerable. The thrill of stalking her mate was exhilarating to Lauren's panther, all of her sense kicked into high gear as she sauntered behind the brunette. Careful of her footing, and the unruly purr of her panther.

Bo spotted the shower with even heavier steam rolling from within. The closer she got, the more she understood the blonde's game. She wasn't sure how, but she could sense the shifter was just merely a few steps behind. Following her every move. This excited Bo on a whole new level. Usually she was the one hunting, but being hunted, by her mate no less, hummed deep into her core.

Stopping just behind the brunette, Lauren took in the other woman's scent. Reveling in the heat emitting from her body; enchanting the panther. As if in sync, Bo rolled her head back and to the side. Giving the blonde better access. Though neither were touching, the energy between the two filled their senses with ecstasy.

Turning to meet the blonde's eyes, Bo inhaled at the gaze the shifter was holding; a gaze full of loyalty, and devotion... Of want and need.

Warmth, and tenderness.

Stepping forward, the shifter began backing the brunette into the heavy steam. Halting when the wall was met. Lauren was amazed with how much restraint she had. She wanted their love making to bring new meaning each time. Never rushed, never selfish. Leaning in, the blonde pressed her lips against Bo's. Starting the rhythm gentle and slow, as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, pulling her flush against her body. Bo tangled her fingers in blonde locks, deepening the kiss until each set of lips were wild against the other. Tongues seeking dominance. Breaths labored.

Emitting a low growl, Lauren broke the kiss, ripping the succubus's shirt from her body, and dropping to her knees in battle against denim. Bo watched as the shifter's mouth floated across her skin, leaving behind a tingling sensation as the barrier was removed. Bracing herself against the shower wall. All resolve gone as she met blonde's lips. Pushing off the wall, she backed the panther under the water, until both were cloaked in the down fall.

Reckless kisses were exchanged, as Bo started a slow pull of chi. The blonde, never going to be used to the sensation, rolled her eyes upward. A small moan escaping her lungs. All while the brunette worked her hands down the panthers body, taking note of a certain bulge as she fought to remove the encaser. Lauren's body responded as she too joined in the fight, franticly removing her pants. Both now bare, all motions stopped, each gazing at the other.

Placing her hand against the blonde's cheek, Bo watched the many emotions dance across her face. "You've had my heart since the day we met, Lauren Lewis, and I'll be damned if anything in this world tries to change that." Bo's spoken truth solidified the bond between the two, now completely in tune with every emotion felt. Each gasped, as chi now coursed through the panther's blood, and strength filled the brunette. The sensation bringing on a new need for claim.

The shifter turned the brunette, pressing her against the shower door, a moan escaping her mouth as she felt the cool glass against her nipples. Looping a hand behind the blonde's head as she pulled her into needy kiss, the blonde's hands covering every inch of the brunette's body, before positioning herself between her thighs, inching her legs apart as she spoke. "Bo Dennis, you have my every will at your command. My full protection. My entire heart." She husked, bringing the brunette back into her body, "My loyalty to you runs as deep as the ocean." She continued, gliding her tip along Bo's entrance, earning a hearty gasp, "and my love for you is never ending." Lauren finished, gently pressing into the brunette's core. "Fuck." Bo whispered, as the blonde's words, along with other things, sunk in. Bracing herself against the glass, as Lauren began to drive deeper.

As the two began to pick up pace, and tension built, Bo sent pulses into the blonde, revving the shifter along. The shifter could feel the brunette's impending orgasm building with each thrust. The claim of the succubus more potent than ever, Lauren drove her teeth into the brunette's shoulder, piercing skin. The sensation earning another hearty moan from the brunette as she laid her head back, allowing more access to the blonde. Bo mumbling curse after curse the closer she got.

Wanting to share this moment with the blonde, Bo pulsed the shifter with a heavy hit, claiming her mouth as the shifter released her hold. The two exchanging air with each moan and groan. Reaching her peak, Bo began to pull chi from the blonde as her body convulsed with each wave of ecstasy. The blonde following soon after. The pull of chi drawing out the shifter's orgasm. Placing her hand against the shower door, Lauren held onto the spent brunette. Both panting wildly as they caught their breath.

Kissing Bo's neck the blonde noticed the marks of her canines still along her shoulder. Completely healed otherwise. She knew what it meant, she just hadn't registered she did it. Placing a soft kiss against the skin.

The two were whole. In complete unification, and knowing this made the blonde smile.


	9. Chapter 9

ATTENTION: I ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER!

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME DELAY, I WASN'T SURE I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE THIS UNTIL SEVERAL VIEWERS MADE IT CLEAR THEY WANTED THIS TO CONTINUE, AND YOU ALL ARE ABSOLUTLY CORRECT. I SHOULDN'T QUIT THIS STORY. IT IS A GREAT STORY, BUT I GET SO ADD SOMETIMES AND WAS HONESTLY CAUGHT UP IN MY OTHER STORY. BUT IM BACK, AND HAVE THE MOJO TO CONTINUE THIS, THOUGH I WILL SAY IT IS GETTING CLOSE TO FIN. WELL SEE HOW IT GOES, KINDA HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A SERIES INSTALLMENT.

ANYWHO, HOPE EVERY ONE ENJOYS, AND IF I LEFT ANYTHING OUT OR OPEN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're testing my patients old man. Just give up the where about of your granddaughter." Evony groaned, they have been going in this same circle for over and hour now. Vex was growing bored.

Trick just sat in silence, he was done arguing with this mad woman over the same question over and over. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on a much more peaceful scene.

"Staying quiet now are we? If that's how you want this to go, then be my guest. I have ways of getting what I want."

Just then a figured appeared walking down the stairs, "You're resulting to torturing old bar keeps now, Evony?" Tamsin spoke, startling the three.

"It's more than you have done, this is Bo's grandfather and I intend to get the information I need out of him, unlike some people who aren't capable of doing." Evony shot back, glaring at the woman.

"Do you even understand the severity of this crime?" the blonde asked, taking a few steps towards the mesmer. Trick watched with weary eyes as the two continued.

"It's only a crime if we get caught, now you wouldn't want throw away your chance at a scholarship now would you? You're just as guilty as we are, just for being here. Though, if I'm not mistaken, I believe this who plan was your idea, was it not?" she questioned, looking to vex with a sly smile on her face.

"I do believe you are correct, Evony. This has been her plan all along."

Tamsin laughed at the claim, "You two are something. You Vex, I can see why you would stoop so low as to being Evony's little minion, but Evony. I just cant seem to wrap my head around the fact that you are so whipped by a shifter? That broad has you wrapped so tightly around her finger its not even funny."

"Hey.. I'm simply here for the cash." Vex tried to justify. Tamsin gave him an appointed look. "My point exactly. Minion for hire. It's quite pathetic if you ask me."

"Well no one was blondie, and now quite frankly your presence is becoming infuriating. How did you even know we were here?" Evony pressed, pouring herself a glass of scotch. Trick wasn't quite sure how to decipher what was happening, that was until a certain strawberry haired woman crept down the stairs. "Stella." He whispered.

"Well that would be because of me." The woman announced, walking further into the room. Vex quickly turned to put a hold on her, but Tamsin grabbed him from behind, twisting is hands behind his back. She was quite strong for being a valkeryie. "Don't even try it buddy."

Trick quickly stood, mumbling a phrase in Latin that forced the brunette to her knees, ultimately paralyzing her movements and any attempt at fighting the hold. Walking over towards the young Fae Trick spoke, "Foolish girl, don't you know the Khu Cemiant chant is a stronger hold than any mesmer?"

Stella walked over to the old man, "Are you alright?" she spoke, placing a single hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled, "Yes, thank you Stella for coming, though this wasn't what I had originally called you for. Let us speak when these two have been taken care of." Stella simply nodded, as Trick turned towards the blonde. "Thank you, whoever you are. How did you know I was here?"

"Mind mumbling that chant again on this one? Getting kind of tired holding him." Tamsin spoke, grunting as the mesmer fought against her. Trick smiled, "Of course."

The three then proceeded upstairs, Trick making a quick call to have the two picked up and placed in custody. Over in the distance, Stella and Tamsin sat at the bar. "You are a bright young lady, is it true you were trying to help her in finding this shifter?"

Tamsin met the woman's eyes before lowering her head, "I was, but not to this degree. It first started out as getting information on the shifter, and then that turned into breaking into the principles office to find out why she wasn't at school, but then I was done. Starting in the finals didn't seem much worth it anymore." She finished, looking away.

"Is that what she promised you?" Stella pushed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Stella had a calming effect, it was the most simple of things, but had a huge impact on whoever she touched. Tamsin just nodded, giving the woman a weak smile.

"Well, that could still be arranged. After the Elders hear of what you did here tonight, I'm sure you could get anything you wanted." The woman finished as Trick approached, giving the blonde a genuine smile.

"She's right, I'll make sure they know of your heroic actions this evening. Those two are going away for quite some time. I want to give you my utmost appreciation for what you and Stella did. Thank you."

Tamsin smiled at the two, "Well, I should probably be going, school tomorrow and all." She spoke, hopping off the stool.

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" Trick asked.

"I knew Bo was your granddaughter and wanted to talk with her about why everyone is so infatuated with this shifter." She shrugged sheepishly.

Trick chuckled, "Its due to her transition. Much like how a succubus becomes more alluring when she hits puberty, a shifter puts out a type of pheromone that attracts certain Fae. Sidhe are attracted to power and strength, hence why Evony was on a rampage to claim the shifter." Tamsin just nodded with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Could this pheromone have a reverse effect on other Fae?" she questioned, sitting back on the stool.

Trick now had the confused look, "How do you mean?"

"Well, here recently I've grown more aggressive towards Lauren. I thought it was just jealously for her being the star of the show, but I had never had ill feelings towards her before. They just kind of came out of nowhere." She spoke, thinking back to when she saw the blonde in the locker room stark naked. Her eyes were glowing, and when they had met it gave the Valkeryie an ill feeling. Almost like a threat.

Trick thought for a moment, trying to think of any other occurrences similar to that. "Though valkeryie tend to be jealous creatures by nature, it could be your keen sense of danger. When shifters begin their transitions, they can be impulsive and wild. I'm sure you sensed that in her, and just went into defensive mode." Stella spoke after a while.

Just then, the Light Fae Elders and the royal guard entered the waystation. "Elder Graclen, Elder Nor." Trick spoke, bowing before the two. Tamsin and Stella joined in, before being summoned to stand. "Trick, I'm glad to see that you are alright. The dark fae will be dealing with the two juveniles."

"The Dark Fae? They wont do more than a slap to their hands! Justice needs to be served here." Stella spoke out, the Elders turning to glare at the woman. Just then the Ash stepped forward, "We are aware of that, and that Trick is one of out most valuable members that is why I will be escorting them along with the Elders to insure they are punished appropriately." He finished, glaring at the woman for speaking out.

"I apologize, sir." She spoke, bowing her head low.

After a while, the Light Fae had Evony and Vex in the transport van ready to go. "I bid you all farewall." The ash spoke, as he got into the van.

Tamsin turned to the two, "I think its time I go now."

"Come by any time if you would like to learn about your kind." Trick spoke, smiling at the blonde.

Stella nodded her head, "You can accomplish anything you put your mind too, don't forget that."

As soon as the blonde was gone, Trick turned to Stella. "May I offer you some of my finest wine, before we get into the business as to why I called you?"

"I would love a glass, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, I don't think I could ever get used to how you feel." Lauren hummed against the succubus's neck. "We really need to be reading that book, Trick gave us." Bo husked, enjoying the sensation against her pulse. The two have spent the better part of two days in many different positions, deeply exploring each others bodies. The way they saw it was that they had a lot of catching up to do from over the years.

"You know what happens every time we attempt to do just that." Lauren mumbled, continuing her onslaught, "Hearing you speak Latin excites my panther, and on top of that just having you near me makes it impossible to concentrate."

Bo chuckled at the blondes admission, "Well then I may have a solution to your problems."

Lauren's eyes grew wide to the endless possibilities the brunette could do to her. "And what exactly do you have in mind?" Pressing the blonde flush against the bed, Bo leaned in to whisper in her ear. The blonde shivered at the words being purred into her ear. "God." Lauren groaned, feeling her body heat up. Bo backed away with a mischievous grin on her face.

Downstairs Kenzi heard the two begin a giggle fit and loud thumps running across the floor. Mumbling something in russian, Kenzi placed her controller down, giving up all hope on saving the world from stripper zombies and headed out back. She needed the fresh air anyway.

Just as she reached the end of the porch a pair of hands wrapped around her, one covering her mouth the other holding tight to her waist. "Shh. It's me." A familiar voice reached her ears.

Releasing his grip, Kenzi turned to see her boyfriend. "Hale, what the fudge! You could of given me a heart attack. What's with the stealthy ninja shit?" she questioned, punching the man in the arm.

"Ouch, Kenz." He spoke, rubbing his arm, "I came as soon as I could. I haven't been able to get ahold of Dy in a few days, and he hasn't been at his apartment. I think he may be searching you all out."

"Searching us out? How? Oh, wait. With his super smelling skills?" Hale just nodded, looking around. Kenzi thought for a moment, "Wait, how did you find us?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

Hale looked at her sheepishly, "I may have put a tracking spell on you." She smiled weakly. Kenzi didn't hesitate her second punch to his arm, "Seriously? Do you not trust me?!" she yelled, walking off into the darkness, Hale following quick behind. "No babe, its not like that! I just know how stubborn you are!"

As soon as the two disappeared, a figure stepped out from the shadows, sniffing the air. Dyson's golden eyes shined like the sun on a hot summer day. A low growl escaped his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Explain to me how tying me down to this chair will help me study?" Lauren questioned, as the brunette tightened one last rope. She had Lauren completely bound to the chair, bondage style.

"Because, if you cant move or react, then you'll actually listen to what I'm saying. This is important Lo." Bo spoke, walking over to the bedside stand, grabbing the old book. Turning towards the blonde, Bo let the ties around her robe slip undone, exposing a fair amount of flesh to the shifter, crimson lingerie teased the blonde. Lauren's mouth went dry. "This is your plan? To torture me?" she questioned, her eyes shining that crystal blue.

Bo held a devious smile across her lips, "Who says I can't have a little fun while were at it?" Lauren groaned at the sound of Bo's voice. It was husky, with a bit of vain. Lauren gulped down the lump in her throat as Bo stalked closer. The blonde fought hard against the restraints with no avail.

"I'm going to read a section, and then ask you a question. If you get the answer right, this robe will disappear, followed by the rest if you continue to answer correctly. If you get them wrong, a piece of clothing will be added. Seem fair?" Bo smirked, watching the blonde shift uncomfortably in her restraints.

"Not at all." Lauren husked with a low growl. The sound excited the succubus, making her clench her thighs for a moment.

First section, during the shifter's transition, that would be you," she teased, receiving an eye roll from the blonde, "The shifter will experience many heightened senses, and feelings. They may feel aggressive one day, and completely compassionate the next. They may become confused with all the senses suddenly overwhelming them, this however is not." Bo stopped, looking to the blonde. "Question one, Is not what?"

Lauren couldn't admit she hadn't been paying attention in the least bit. "Umm.." she started, trying her best to remember what Bo had just read. "Not a bad thing?" she tried. Bo shook her head as she backed away from the blonde towards her closet, pulling out a sea foam colored turtle neck before discarding her robe and throwing the fabric over her body. A whimper could be heard from the shifter behind her, making the succubus giggle to herself. After returning the robe across her body she resumed her position on the bed in front of the shifter. She could already tell Lauren's friend had joined the game, agonizingly pressing against the cotton briefs. Bo swallowed hard as the sight, this plan was beginning to back fire.

"This however is not the transition, but just the beginning phases." Bo answered, looking to the blonde with hooded eyes.

An hour, and several wrong answers later Bo was straddling the blonde, easing the shifters erected member into her heated core as the blonde groaned at how tight the succubus was, "Fuck." She whispered, still bound to the chair. Bo couldn't help but fall for the shifters pitiful cries and pleas. Finally giving in.

Lauren tried to thrust into the brunette, but the ties were to wound for her to move. "Stop fighting, Let me take the lead." Bo husked, fully engulfing the blonde. Gasping at how full the shifter made her feel. Starting slow movements up and down the shifters shaft. The Blonde began to groan, this feeling was something she could never get tired of. Just having the succubus near made her feel whole. "God you feel amazing, Bo." She hummed, and her head lolled back.

Bo began to pick up speed, pressing deeper with each thrust, as she watched the blonde with her eyes shut. She could feel the heat in her core building quickly just staring at the shifter. The shifter too feeling that familiar pull and tightening in her sack. "Fuck, Bo.. You're so tight. Slow down, or I'm not going to last." She husked, her panting picking up.

"Look at me." Bo ordered, stifling a moan as Laurens member hit her special spot. Lauren immediately looked at the brunette, both their eyes shining bright.

"You're it for me, Lo. There is no one else in this world who could make me feel the way you do, deep down. You're my shifter." She smiled, leaning her head against the blondes, staring into her eyes as she kept on. The blonde could only stare back, Bo knew the unspoken words were there, she didn't need to hear them to know how the shifter felt.

The building tension stole both of their attention as the overwhelming sensation filled both of their bodies, each crying out as Lauren released herself into the brunette, Bo holding tight to the blonde, shuddering as they both rode out their orgasms together.

Just as the two were coming down from their blissful moment, a figure busted through the door. The both turned their attention to the door. "Dyson." They both whispered in unison.

A loud roar filled the house, and echoed deep into the woods. Kenzi and Hale halted their stroll, immediately turning towards the sounds. "Dyson." They both spoke before taking off towards the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dyson's growl shook the house, his eyes were outlined with blackness as he looked at the two. Lauren not giving him any second longer to react broken the restraints against her arms, tossing the succubus onto the bed as Dyson charged. Tackling the blonde to the ground, breaking the chair completely, freeing the panther.

Heavy grunts and snarls filled the room. Lauren had managed to create some distance when the chair broke, quickly standing in a defensive mode. Dyson growled again, shifting half way.

Lauren could see the feral in his eyes as he charged her again, quickly dodging the barreling beast. "Dyson, I don't want to fight you!" Lauren yelled, backing away from the man.

"That's too bad, because I'm challenging you for my mate!" He spat, swiping at the blonde.

The reference he made about her mate infuriated the shifter, and without a second thought or any training, Lauren began to shift half way into her panther form.

Bo had quickly gotten up from the bed, stepping in front of the blonde. "Bo get out of here!" Lauren's deep voice ordered.

"No, Dyson I'm not your mate. You have no right to me!" Bo spat, angering the shifter further. "You told me you loved me! Why?" Dyson pleaded, anger still in his tone.

"Dyson I do love you, as a person. A shifter. You are a genuine man, but you just weren't the one for me. I don't think I could of mated with you if I wanted to." She spoke in a gentle voice, trying the calm the two.

"Why? Why do you say that?! Did you even try?" He pried. Panting hard. His Wolf was begging to take control.

"You can't force something like that, Dyson. But regardless, I was already mated, for a long time, I just hadn't realized it." She spoke, turning towards Lauren with a smile on her face. Lauren's stance softened at the sincerity in Bo's voice.

Dyson couldn't believe what he had just heard, a complete waste of his time, and now. Now he'll never be able to mate again. This enraged the shifter, lunging forward at the two.

Lauren saw the wolf coming before he even began to movie, shoving the succubus out of the way as the two shifters collided. Lauren was still weak compared to the older shifter, but the threat of her mate was giving her added strength as she fought back his blows, returning the favor of her own every so often. Bo kept yelling for the two to stop, but there was no breaking them up. They were to far deep.

Becoming exhausted, Dyson delivered a blow across the panthers chest, effectively knocking her down. In defense her panther completely sprang forward, changing the blonde the rest of the way. There lied an beautiful black panther, struggling to get up as Dyson lunged forward, immediately stopping when Bo rushed to the panthers side. "Dy, please. This isn't you." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Dyson stared for a moment, a unfamiliar scent hit his nose. A scent mixed between the two. A subtle heart beat could be heard. Dyson didn't want to believe it. Looking down at the succubus, a shocked expression across his face. He eased up. Shifting back. "You're carrying her child?" He asked almost in disgust.

Bo sat there confused and in shock, this was news to her. Lauren glanced at Bo, then her belly. She too could hear the subtle heart beat.

Just then Dyson stood up and growled. Punching the nearest wall. "How?! Damn, how?! Why would you do this to me, wolf spirits?!" He cried, dropping to his knees. He was completely broken.

Lauren shifted back, immediately placing her palm on Bo's stomach. She could feel the warmth. Breathing in she picked up the subtle scent. This cub was theirs, it was mixed with both of their was essence. Lauren couldn't help the smile that grew across her face, as she looked into chocolate eyes.

Bo placed her hand against Lauren's, smiling at the blonde. "Is this really happening?" Lauren choked, pulling the succubus close.

"I believe so, we're having a child, Lo." Bo beamed, wiping tears from the blondes eyes.

Just then the door swung open and Kenzi and Hale barreled breathlessly into the room, taking in the scene. The room was destroyed, and Bo and Lauren were lost in their own world while Dyson wept on the other side of the room.

"What in the hell did we miss?" Kenzi whispered, and Hale scratched his head. "I don't know, lil mamma, I don't know."


End file.
